H U N G R Y!
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Membiarkan seorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke menahan rasa lapar itu adalah keputusan yang buruk. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Hinata harus mengikuti 'keinginan' suaminya agar 'lapar' itu menghilang. My first lemon fic. Mind to read and review? Sankyu!


**Keterangan:** cerita ini dibuat untuk pelengkap BDB chapter 9. Di bagian Mama Mikoto beliin gaun tidur buat Hinata yang tipisnya minta ampun.

.

/|')

('|\\\

.

**Hungry**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**Romance – Humor.**

**.**

**Lemon with Thypo's and others**

**.**

Lelah sepulang kerja, Sasuke memasuki rumah megah Uchiha disambut oleh beberapa _maid_. Ada kejanggalan. Kok, tenang banget, ya? Biasanya gak sesepi ini. Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke mencari penyebabnya.

Ia bertanya pada seorang _maid_ yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, "Kenapa sepi, semua pada kemana?"

_Maid_ perempuan itu membungkuk sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Nyonya pergi bersama dengan Tuan Muda Itachi, kalau Tuan Besar belum pulang dari kerja."

"Lalu, Hinata?"

"Nona juga belum pulang sekolah."

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke mempersilahkan _maid _perempuan itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tumben. Jarang sekali dia pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sesepi ini. Biasanya paling tidak, ada Mama Mikoto yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan kegaduhan atau Hinata—istri tercinta. Omong-omong soal Hinata, gak biasanya dia pulang telat sampai sore seperti ini. Gak sore-sore banget sih, baru jam lima. Tapi emang pada dasarnya itu Sasuke orang yang hormat waktu jadi menurut dia jam lima itu udah termasuk sore.

Gak tahu mesti ngapain, Sasuke ke dapur buat minum sebentar sebelum menuju kamar. Iseng. Gak ada bahan becandaan; Itachi, temen buat diajak rebut; Mama Mikoto, lawan maen catur; Papi Fugaku atau istri kesayangan buat diajak mesra-mesraan; Hinata.

Aduh jadi kangen sama Hinata deh.

.

/|')

('|\\\

.

Perut laper.

Mau makan sendirian di meja makan yang muat dipake sepuluh orang, juga males.

Jadinya Sasuke cuma nonton tivi—walo kalo ditanya soal apa yang dia tonton gak bakalan ngerti—sambil ngemilin setoples _cookies_ coklat yang ditemukan teronggok memprihatinkan di atas meja dapur.

Pilihan salah kalo nonton acara masak-masak disaat perut keroncongan.

Yang ada bikin emosi.

Sasuke nahan kesabaran pas nyaksiin seorang koki berbadan kurus tinggi dengan model rambut nge_-bob_ kayak mangkok yang dia pake, belum lagi baju ijo super ketat yang bikin Sasuke teringet sama actor Mandarin yang jago Kung Fu: _Bruce Lee_.

Kalo aja bisa mungkin tuh orang udah diajakin ribut sama Sasuke gara-gara ngebuat lapernya semakin parah.

Sabar, bang!

Tapi yang salah disini itu Sasuke apa acara tivi-nya?

Aha! Dia dapet ide, kenapa gak nelpon restoran cepat saji ajah? Dari pada kelaperan nunggu orang rumah balik mendingan _delivery order_. Eh, tapi gak, 'ah. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, soalnya menurut dia itu gak sehat.

Nanti baru diawal empat puluh tahun dia bisa kena Kolesterol 'lah, diabetes, darah tinggi, atau jantung koroner. Ih serem.

"Aku pulang."

Tuh, 'kan. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

Hinata udah pulang. Bisa minta tolong dimasakin makanan, deh. Padahal dari tadi Sasuke bisa minta salah satu koki rumahnya buat nyiapin makanan jenis apapun. Tapi kalo gak dari tangan istri tersayang, menurut Sasuke kurang enak. Kayak sayur tanpa garem.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata sewaktu berpapasan dengan suaminya saat ingin ke kamar.

Sasuke ngangguk sambil masang tampang _bt_. "Aku laper," ucap Sasuke berbentuk pengaduan.

"Ka-kau belum makan?"

Sasue ngangguk lagi. Dia ngedeketin Hinata sambil monyongin bibir dan ngelus-ngelus perut. Bagi Hinata yang tingginya cuma sebatas pundak Sasuke, dia butuh ngedongakin kepala biar bisa mandang wajah suaminya.

"Mau kumasakan sesuatu?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab semangat. Akhirnya makan juga. Lagian punya banyak duit bisa kelaparan, heran, deh.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya bisa masak nasi goreng. Gak apa?" Hinata nahan malu pas ngomong jujur. Masa anak gadis gak bisa masak.

"Gak apa-apa, yang penting aku makan."

Hinata langsung bergegas menuju dapur tanpa ganti seragam sekolahnya dulu. Takut kelamaan, kasihan Sasuke yang udah nahan laper dari tadi. Sasuke sendiri ngebuntutin Hinata dari belakang percis kayak anak kucing yang diiming-imingin ikan.

Sambil nungguin Hinata masak, Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi meja makan lalu duduk di sana. Dari harum yand dia cium sih, kayaknya tuh nasi goreng bakalan enak. Sasuke terus mandang tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Lama kelamaan, rasa laper Sasuke berubah menjadi kebutuhan biologis suami yang dirasa masih kurang tercukupi akhir-akhir ini.

Matanya jelalatan mandang tubuh mungil Hinata. Mau pake baju apapun, badan setinggi seratus enam puluh tiga centimeter itu tetep menggoda bagi Sasuke. Apa lagi make seragam _sailor _khusus hari kamis. Rok rampel sedengkul Hinata seakan memanggil Sasuke agar lebih mendekat. Dia memang melarang Hinata untuk menggulung bagian atas roknya hingga sepaha. Bagi Sasuke, bagian dengkul keatas hanya boleh di_konsumsi_ dirinya seorang. Lagian juga mana pe-de Hinata make rok mini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dalam diam. Tanpa menghasilkan suara yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada bumbu-bumbu nasi goreng. Seperti srigala yang siap menerkam kelinci manis.

Hinata terkejut merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke menyelip diantara tangannya lalu melingkar pada pinggangnya. Pipinya menghangat ketika rona merah muncul di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Masih lama?" Bisik Sasuke. Jarak antara bibirnya dan telinga Hinata begitu dekat, bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Itu mengakibatkan helaan napas hangat Sasuke menggelitik Hinata.

Tidak bisa berkata, Hinata mengangguk seraya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sudah 'l_apar'_ ..."

Hinata paham betul arti kata 'lapar' yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Hinata menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke ketika suaminya itu semakin liar menggerakan tangannya.

Sasuke menambahkan ciuman pada area terbuka diantara leher dan pundak Hinata. Membuat Hinata bergidik geli. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan tangan Sasuke karena saat ini, tangan itu sudah merangkak naik dari balik seragam _sailor _Hinata.

"A-ah." Erangan tertahan berhasil keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika Sasuke menggigit pelan cuping telinga kanannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak ada erangan lain yang menyusul keluar. Atau kalau tidak bakal menarik perhatian orang lain. Sialnya hal itu malah semakin membakar gairah Sasuke.

Bagaikan api unggun yang diguyur minyak tanah.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata agar dia bisa memeluk istrinya lebih erat. _Ciuman-ciuman liar _pada leher dan telinga Hinata kini berpindah secara perlahan. Menuju bibir tipis Hinata. Awalnya Sasuke hanya memberi kecupan singkat disana. Tak bisa menahan lagi, ia langsung melumat bibir bawah Hinata. Yang dicium hanya bisa memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Rona merahnya kini semakin menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Ciuman itu semakin memanas. Sasuke menahan wajah Hinata dengan jemarinya agar tetap pada posisi seperti itu. Hanya mencium bibirnya saja sudah membuat dia gila!

_Oh__,__This is fucking hurt__!_

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan 'ini' lebih lama lagi. Dia butuh Hinata sekarang juga.

"Hinata ..." Ucapnya parau. Sasuke membelesakkan wajahnya pada pundak Hinata. Menghirup dalam aroma manis yang semakin membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

_Blush!_

Gawat! Hinata bisa merasakan 'sesuatu' telah bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ta-tapi ...Nasi gorengnya?" masih sempatnya Hinata memikiran nasi goreng sudah setengah matang itu.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh nasi goreng lagi. Tapi kau."

Dirasakan Hinata remasan pada kedua dadanya. Sasuke kembali menggiring bibirnya menuju bibir Hinata. Sekarang Sasuke membiarkan lidahnya bergabung pada permainan ini.

"Ja-jangan disini ..."

Artinya Hinata sudah memberikan Sasuke izin untuk _'melakukan lebih_'. Tentu saja hal itu ditanggapi secara baik oleh Sasuke.

Dengan mudah ia menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_—itu yang sering Author denger (alias baca)—menuju kamar mereka berdua yang berada di lantai dua. Berat badan Hinata seakan terasa ringan bagi Sasuke. Seperti melihat garis finish pas semakin mendekati pintu kamar mereka.

Dengan kekuatan bulan—eh salah maksudnya dengan kekuatan penuh, Sasuke membuka pintu itu tanpa perlu menutupnya dengan tangan karena emang kedua tangannya dipake buat gendong Hinata. Dia cuma butuh sekali tendangan dari langit—itu mah judul film, ya? _By the way_ udah pada nonton belom? Author belom nih. Kenapa jadi curhat? Balik ke cerita.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang _king size_ super empuk bin hangat. Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada saat melihat kedua mata _oniks_ Sasuke semakin menggelap akibat gairah yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Bahaya! Mesti siaga satu nih!

Emangnya gunung meletus?

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang menyilang ketika ia kembali memberi ciuman pada bibir istrinya. Tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari milik Sasuke itu kini mencengkram erat bagian depan kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Ciuaman basah itu kini menuruni dagu Hinata, terus melewati leher dan berhenti tepat diatas tulang selangka. Memberi jeda saat ia menaikkan baju seragam Hinata. Mengekspos _buah dada _Hinata—yang lumayan besar, montok malah—yang terlindungi oleh bra berwarna hitam.

Merasa gak nyaman kalau hanya dia yang seperti itu, Hinata menarik bagian bawah kaos Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri yang mengerti maksud Hinata memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuh Hinata. Membuka kaos hijau tua itu dan membuangnya asal entah kemana. Membiarkan Hinata terpukau pada badan berbentuk _six pack_nya. Sasuke merutuki diri sendiri ketika mulai kesulitan membuka ikat pinggangnya.

Seharusnya dia make celana tanpa resleting seperti celana training, celana kolor atau apapun itulah.

Berhasil membuka ikatan gespernya, Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke atas tubuh Hinata. Kembali memberi ciuman-ciuman pada bibir dan lehernya sebelum meninggalkan jejak basah ketika ia berpaling menuju dada Hinata.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, ketika suaminya itu menggigit permukaan dadanya yang tidak dilindungi oleh kain bra-nya. Helaian rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke diremas kuat oleh Hinata karena ia _memainkan _sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di permukaan dada Hinata.

Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama, atau dia akan _keluar_ secepat mungkin hanya dengan bermain pada tubuh Hinata. Sasuke kembali bangkit. Kali ini dia melepaskan rok dan celana dalam bermotif _strawberry_ milik Hinata dan membuat kedua benda itu menyusul kaos hijaunya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah sana.

Membuka resleting celananya dan ...

"Ibu ingin menunjukkan sesuatu—"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Mama Mikoto berdiri membeku diambang pintu ketika melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sudah tidak karuan. Tanpa celana dan baju mereka. Hinata berbaring pasrah dengan bagian bajunya terbuka keatas. Sedang, 'kan, Sasuke? Jangan tanya. Dia udah kayak singa yang siap _menikmati santapan_ segarnya.

"—Hinata-chan ..."

Wajah Hinata sudah berada pada batas ke-merahan wajahnya. Dan Sasuke memberi Mama Mikoto sebuah _deathglare-_an secara cuma-Cuma. Merasa gak bersalah sama sekali, Mama Mikoto malah cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"He he he. Maaf kalau Ibu sudah mengganggu. Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi, anggap saja Ibu gak liat apa-apa." Tapi dia udah terlanjur liat semuanya. S E M U A N Y A!

Dan apa yang Mama Mikoto lakukan udah berhasil ngilangin _mood_ bagus Sasuke dan Hinata yang udah susah payah dibangun. Bahkan _'sesuatu_' yang bangun itu kini tertidur lagi. Kalo di komik-komik pasti ada tanda panah ke bawah.

Seharusnya Sasuke mengunci pintu dulu sebelum melakukan _penyerangan _pada Hinata. Kalo kayak gini, 'kan, jadi percuma. Hinata juga pasti udah terlanjur malu dan bakalan susah diajak '_maen_' lagi.

Keadaan Sasuke semakin parah ketika rasa laper yang udah dilupain beberapa menit yang lalu, kembali lagi. Ditambah sama bunyi perut yang gak banget lagi!

"ARGHH!" Sasuke teriak frustasi sambil ngejambak rambutnya. Padahal Hinata keliatan biasa aja walo masih kaget dan malu banget.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar, Mikoto yang nguping salah mengira kalo teriakan yang barusan keluar itu adalah perasaan puas Sasuke.

Padahal mah dia gak tau kalo anaknya lagi terpuruk gara-gara ulahnya.

"Jadi nenek." Ucap Mikoto sambil cekikikan gak jelas.

Udah gitu masih bisa berharap jadi nenek kalo nantinya tiap kali ada kesempatan emas Sasuke selalu digangggu sama Mama Mikoto.

Sasuke emang harus punya rumah sendiri. Biar kecil, yang penting dia harus jauh-jauh dari Mama Mikoto. Dari pada begini terus, kapan dia bisa _'begituan_' sama Hinata dengan bebas dan aman.

.

/|')

.

('|\\\

.

**End.**

.

Please! Jangan tanya dari mana Mikan bisa dapet ide gila bin mesum anaknya pervert ini. Perut laper, terus mesti nemenin mama yang kayaknya lagi sensitive malah ngebuat Mikan jadi pengen bikin cerita SasuHina 'begituan'. Tapi, kok, jadinya begini, ya? Gak ada lemon-lemonannya pisan.


End file.
